


Desires

by Lumelle



Series: D18 Firsts [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Bucking Horse, wanting to celebrate stupid things. Not that all of it is bad, mind you. Especially when the bed is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series written for Hibari's birthday 5/5/2011. 18 "D" fics, each 1318 words long (as D = 13 in hexadecimal), each written for the theme "firsts". The theme for this fic is "first time". Takes place the morning after Kyouya's 18th birthday.

When Kyouya woke up, he had no recollection of falling asleep in the first place.

Granted, it was to be presumed he had done so at some point, or waking up would have been somewhat redundant. However, despite this default assumption, he spent the first few moments just blinking at the ceiling, trying to figure out where and how and why he was.

Then the arm across his waist shifted, accompanied by some nonsensical murmur from its owner, and his sleep-fuddled mind provided him with the events of what he could only assume was the night before.

Cavallone. Dino. A bit of wine because who cared about the Japanese laws. Kyouya couldn't tell at which point Romario had left the scene, or Kusakabe. He hadn't been paying much attention to tell the truth. He did remember Dino, and the things he had said and done and suggested, and he remembered the bed and the clothes scattered about the floor as they stumbled into the soft nest of silken sheets. He remembered Dino's hands, strong and warm yet almost hesitant, the way his mouth had moved across Kyouya's skin, the soft tickle of the tips of golden hair against pale skin.

Bit by bit, he remembered falling asleep there, in Dino's bed, exhausted in quite a pleasant manner, too tired to even stop Dino from drawing him close. The man had been warm, he reminded himself. Warm against his naked body.

In a slow motion he sat up, casting a bleary glance around the room. It was still dark for the most part, a hint of dawn peeking through the window as morning toyed with the receding night, the bedroom washed with shadows and muted colours. He still found his way as he slipped from the bed to the floor, suppressing a shiver at the touch of the cold floor underneath his feet, the faint light enough to draw the outlines of furniture to guide his path. A couple of times he felt the distinct feel of clothes underneath his feet, easy enough to tell apart from the cold floor and the soft rugs, and allowed himself a small frown. Stupid Bucking Horse spreading clothes like that. Of course it was all Bucking Horse's fault. Everything was his fault.

His hand caught Dino's shirt on the chair beside the door. On a whim, he pulled it on before opening the door. For all he knew, Romario might have returned at some point during the night, or worse some other men of Dino's, and just because he had slept with their boss didn't mean he wished to give a show to the entire famiglia. The t-shirt was loose on his frame, falling down to mid-thigh, an adequate shield both against the cool air and any possible gazes.

As he stepped out of the bedroom, though, he found the rest of the apartment deserted. It was almost unsettling, finding everything so quiet and empty, a sharp contrast to the usual aura of life Dino seemed to carry around. It was irritating, he found most of the time, the way nothing ever seemed to be quiet and calm around Dino, yet now it lent an eerie air to the apartment.

Continuing his trek to the kitchen, Kyouya found traces from last night's party. He'd told the idiot he didn't want one, but that had done nothing to deter Dino from throwing it. At least he hadn't been quite idiotic enough to invite all the stupid herbivores, though Kyouya suspected it had been a close thing. Dino and their respective second-in-commands had been more than enough.

After Romario and Kusakabe had left, it had become almost... pleasant. Very pleasant in fact, by the end of the night. A small smirk curled his lips as he shuffled his way to the cabinets, hoping to find something to hold back the headache that threatened to creep in. He could remember Romario storing some form of painkillers there, always ready to combat the various mishaps that strove to bring his beloved boss down.

Painkillers, painkillers... there. Hopefully these would cut off the edge of his headache. He didn't think much of pain gained in battle; his own body turning against him just because the Italian idiot had thought celebration had to involve wine did not quite match with his opinion of a good time.

The hunt for a drink to wash the medicine down with was not quite as tricky. He'd been around in Dino's apartment often enough to know where to find most things that would come up in everyday situations. He refused to admit this had any significance, of course, but it was quite helpful whenever he found it appropriate to abuse the blonde's hospitality. Now he used this expertise to track down a clean glass, filling it with water that he then used to rinse down the painkillers. He quite hoped they would help soon.

Leaning against the kitchen counter, he let his eyes fall shut. He still felt somewhat sleepy, as well as weary in ways that had nothing to do with sleep or lack thereof and everything to do with the spar he had managed to get from the blonde. Well, the spar and the other... activities. Again, his lips curled into a small smirk. Oh, yes, Dino had done his best to wear him down. Such a dirty old man.

Not to say he hadn't enjoyed it, though. It wasn't like Dino could have done anything to him against his will. No, it had all been quite, ah, mutual. In the best sense of the word.

Not that he'd ever tell that to Dino, of course. At least not aloud.

Kyouya tried to think of reasons that had brought him into this situation and failed. No, he couldn't pinpoint any particular moment that had preceded this new development. Oh, Dino had been pursuing him for a while now, but that was unimportant. It wasn't easy to change his mind through sheer stubbornness, because he always won in that respect. Kyouya was quite set in his ways for such a young man, a fact he had no trouble admitting.

So what about Dino made him so different?

He felt more than hear Dino's approach, the blonde's bare feet making no sound as he walked across the kitchen. Nevertheless, Kyouya's instincts warned him before the hands brushed his arms. Not surprised by the contact, he opened his eyes, finding himself looking at Dino.

"I woke up," Dino murmured, appearing still half asleep. "You weren't there."

"I never promised I would be," Kyouya pointed out. Then, seeing the frown on the blonde's face, he added, "I had a headache." Only because the painkillers hadn't kicked in yet and he'd rather not lead with any raised voices just now.

"Poor thing." Dino seemed to hesitate for a moment, then leant forward to press a soft kiss on Kyouya's forehead. Kyouya decided to let him live for now. "Kyouya..."

"Yes?" He wasn't sure why, but one of his hands had decided to wander to Dino's side. Sliding down the bare skin to his hip, he knew even without looking down that Dino hadn't bothered with clothing.

"About last night..." Dino searched for words, then just sighed. "Do you hate me?"

Kyouya exhaled in a half sigh, half chuckle. "You are still alive, aren't you?"

Dino looked at him for a moment before giving him a small smile. "I'll just go ahead and take that as a no."

"How very brave." Kyouya let his hand linger for another moment before taking it off. "...I'm going back to bed."

"Ah." Dino seemed somewhat relieved. Had he expected Kyouya to sneak out in only an oversized t-shirt?

"Come on. I don't want to get cold." He started towards the bedroom.

"Yes, Kyouya." Dino hurried after him like a dog on a leash.

Maybe this wasn't all bad.


End file.
